total_drama_island_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
Harold
Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V is a contestant on Total Drama Island as a member of the Killer Bass. He is voiced by Brian Froud. Biography Harold is the ninth person to arrive at Camp Wawanakwa in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1. Unlike other contestants who are disappointed by the island, Harold is satisfied, claiming that it is "more favorable to his skills". When Leshawna arrives, Harold's social ignorance leads him to accidentally make an insensitive remark about her appearance and behavior, calling her "real big, and loud". Leshawna misinterprets this as an insult and promptly tries to attack him, but gets restrained by DJ and Bridgette. Harold is placed on the Killer Bass, where he is immediately met with hostility from Duncan. Misfortune favors Harold throughout the first challenge, where his turn at diving off the cliff leads him painfully land on his crotch. His foul luck continues in the hot tub building challenge, where he continuously gets accidentally hit by objects when his team are working. Harold's team ends up building a faulty hot tub and loses the challenge. Deemed the team's weak link due to his poor physical skills, Harold is constantly blamed for his team's losses by Courtney. Such instances include The Big Sleep where Courtney belittles him for coming in last, as well as scolding him for snoring too loudly in Dodgebrawl and keeping everyone awake. During the dodgeball challenge, after displaying poor ball handling skills, Courtney forces Harold to sit out for the majority of the game. Harold is finally given a chance to play by Geoff. Eventually at the end, he ends up being the last standing member of his team, and is faced against Owen, one of the strongest dodgeball players on the Gophers. To everyone's shock, Harold manages to evade all of Owen's power throws, thanks to his figure-skating skills. Renewing his team's hope, they instruct him to catch Owen's ball, since he's terrible at throwing and is the only chance to win. Harold succeeds, securing the ball and the first win for the Killer Bass, earning their respect. Harold's surprises don't end there, with him proving his worth yet again in Not Quite Famous. After the Killer Bass experience a series of misfortunes that prevents their designated talent from performing, the only one remaining is Harold. Left with no choice, Courtney and Bridgette reluctantly send Harold out as their final act. To everyone's amazement, Harold lets off an incredible beatbox display that even impresses the Screaming Gophers. His efforts earn him a perfect score of nine from Chef Hatchet, winning the challenge for the Bass for the second time in a row. Harold's conflict with Duncan escalates over the season, where he finds himself repeatedly targeted by the bully for torment and pranks. This conflict reaches a peak during If You Can't Take The Heat...., due to Harold's disgusting habit of leaving his dirty clothes around the cabin, Duncan recruits DJ and Geoff to teach Harold a lesson. When the challenge begins, Geoff secretly takes all of Harold's clothes, before signalling DJ, who spills a bucket of water on Harold. The latter is forced to change out of his wet clothes, and upon returning to the cabin he finds all of his pants gone. All he finds is a thong underwear and is forced to wear this without any pants over them, earning laughter from his teammates. A while later, Geoff claims he has returned all of Harold's clothes to the cabin, so Harold goes back to change, unaware that the guys have soaked his underwear in hot sauce. After putting them on, Harold experiences an intense burning sensation in his nether regions and jumps into the lake to cool off. With no other clothes left, Harold enters the kitchen wearing his pajamas, and tells the guys this was his last resort and if they wanted to see him naked they could go ahead. The guys explain all they want is a confession of Harold's guilt and the pranks will stop, but Harold continues to deny responsibility for leaving his clothes on the cabin floor. Geoff then offers Harold a sandwich, which he accepts due to being hungry, only to discover the sandwich was made from his own underwear. Once night falls and Harold falls asleep, the guys play one last prank on him, and carry his bed to the docks while he's asleep naked. Harold awakens the next day to discover he's stark naked outside, in plain view of several girls swimming in the lake. Harold finally submits and confesses his crime, while promising never to leave his clothes around the cabin again. Satisfied the guys throw his clothes back to him, and he runs in the cabin to get dressed. Despite having taught him a lesson, Duncan and Geoff don't leave Harold alone, and persist with their pranks throughout Basic Straining. His torment includes: having his underwear made into s'mores, hooking his underwear to deliver a wedgie, drinking kitchen grease which he thought was apple juice, and finally having his bed smeared with peanut butter. Meanwhile, Duncan had won over Courtney's affection with Harold witnessing their kiss through a window. After the Killer Bass lose the challenge, Harold finds himself in the bottom two with Courtney. To everyone's shock Harold receives the final marshmallow and Courtney is eliminated, even though Duncan protests there were at least three people who did not vote for her. A flashback reveals Harold was the one who rigged the votes to eliminate Courtney, in order to get back at Duncan for his bullying. In X-Treme Torture, Harold is selected for the mud-skiing challenge, with Heather as the driver. He quickly loses balance and is dragged along the ground, but is still able to grab all of his team's flags. Not wanting the Bass to win, Heather tries to cut Harold's cord using a knife. However, while her back is turned, a low-hanging tree branch snags her top and rips it off, exposing her bare chest for Harold to see. Heavily distracted by this sight, Harold loses focus and smashes into a rock and costs his team the challenge, though Harold is very pleased at having seen "boobies." Meanwhile, Bridgette and Gwen had earlier discovered that Leshawna had been receiving anonymous love poems. That night, Harold is eliminated for his performance, and before departing he states he "loved, lost and saw boobies." He then reveals he was the one who had written the poems for Leshawna, and that he was in love with her. Touched, he and Leshawna share a kiss before Harold is taken away on the Boat of Losers. In Haute Camp-ture, during his stay at Playa Des Losers, Harold's actions of rigging the votes to eliminate Courtney have been discovered, and he is shown hiding from Courtney who is hunting him down. Feeling hungry and unable to come out into the open, Harold begs Trent for some bologna. Eventually, Courtney finds Harold behind a bush and proceeds to beat him with a lamp post before wrapping him with it. While describing his opinion on the final five, Harold explains that he is frightened by Heather, dislikes Duncan and in love with Leshawna. While he wanted to support Leshawna, he is blackmailed by Courtney to support Duncan. When Courtney accidentally votes for Leshawna, Harold becomes angered, thinking that she's just voting her off to spite him. The two then begin slapping each other before falling into the pool. In The Very Last Episode, Really!, Harold is among those who root for Owen, even before he announced the party he is going to hold. When Owen wins in his ending, Owen hugs both Ezekiel and Harold. During Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, Leshawna broke up with Harold, saying their relationship went too fast and the moment on the Dock of Shame was just a fleeting, emotional moment. Harold seems to have accepted the break up, though afterwards he promises he will win her over eventually. When the contestants begin to form teams on their own to find the case containing the million dollars, Harold finds it hard to find a partner and wound up teaming up with Heather, who also has no partner due to her actions throughout the season. Harold offers to make Heather his friend, though she rejects him. After acquiring the case, Heather betrays Harold and uses the para-glider Harold built to glide to the docks herself. However, the glider falls apart mid-flight and she crashes into a beaver dam. Despite her betrayal, Harold meets up with Heather again and offers her a ride on his canoe. After a heart-to-heart talk, Harold allows Heather to team up with him again. Upon reaching the campsite, the two of them were chased by Leshawna on an ATV and into the lake. Just as they are about to climb out of the water, they were caught by the stampede of contestants and fall into the lake again. Due to this, Harold is among those who qualifies for Total Drama Action. Personality A skinny, awkward-looking guy, Harold takes immense pride in his numerous "mad skills." Although he isn't much to look at and is often disrespected by many of the other contestants, including his own teammates, Harold is actually an incredibly resourceful young man of many talents and has won several challenges, both for himself and his various teams. Harold's geeky interests, his somewhat poor personal hygiene, and his know-it-all personality often make him an outcast among his fellow contestants and a perfect target for bully Duncan. Although Duncan hates Harold for his uncool ways and Harold hates Duncan for his bad attitude, it appears the two have begrudging respect for one another at the same time. Harold develops a crush on Leshawna and, although she is initially put off by the strange boy, she eventually comes to see him as a true and loyal friend. He has an interest in music, as evidenced by his skills in beat boxing, keyboard, and rapping. Episode Appearances *Not So Happy Campers Part 1 *Not So Happy Campers Part 2 *The Big Sleep *Dodgebrawl *Capture the Flag *Not Quite Famous *The Sucky Outdoors (Non-Speaking) *Phobia Factor *Up the Creek (Non-Speaking) *Luck Out Below! (Non-Speaking) *Paintball Deer Hunter *If You Can't Take the Heat ... *Who Can You Trust? *Cabin Fever *Basic Straining *X-Treme Torture *Haute Camp-Ture *I Triple Dog Dare You (Non-Speaking Cameo) *The Very Last Episode ... Really! *Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Male Category:Killer Bass Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes